Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of assistive devices and more particularly toward a simple, easy to use and easy to keep sanitary device and method for assisting persons who are unable to grip simple items due to disability and/or injury or anyone who wants an effortless grip.
Description of the Prior Art
There are many persons, who either through a medical condition or injury are moderately to severely incapacitated in their ability to grip items sufficiently to use said items. Some prior art methods of assisting such persons has included the use of straps to secure the user's hand to the device to be gripped. Such straps have typically included buckles, snaps, hook and loop and have been made of plastic, leather, neoprene, cloth or materials. Prior art devices have had some drawbacks, however. Those that require buckles, snaps, hook and loop or other mechanical affixing means include extra steps that are difficult for persons already afflicted with limited grip.
Furthermore, some prior art devices are made of material that is stiff and inflexible as well as difficult to keep clean, dry and bacteria free.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a novel support device and method of use that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.